


The Road To Sex Never Did Run Smooth

by Sarifinasnightmare



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Leopril, no sex yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarifinasnightmare/pseuds/Sarifinasnightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April and Leonardo have been patiently waiting for this night, but getting laid has never been easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road To Sex Never Did Run Smooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryka83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryka83/gifts).



> This is a story inspired by Kryka83's list of Leopril stories she wanted to read about. Since I have always loved Leo and I've not written since college I thought, why not? These are based on two things on her list:
> 
> 14\. April watches Leo and Raph get into an argument, and struggles with who to support. Donny and Mikey lend her some advice they’ve learned over the years in dealing with their older brothers.
> 
> and sort of: 
> 
> 16\. Leo loves a challenge, and courting April O’Neil is his latest one.

When April and Leonardo decided to embark on a relationship, several parameters were set up. The biggest one was that they wouldn’t engage in complete intercourse until he reached the ripe old age of nineteen. April had been attracted to, besides the physically obvious, Leo’s maturity. She had dated her fair share of losers and it surprised her that the first real gentleman she encountered was a teenager and a turtle on top of that. For the better part of a year she wrestled with her conflicted affection for him, before deciding that she didn’t give two shits what others’ thought and made her desire plain to him. However welcomed Leo received her they both decided to take it slow. Real slow. So painfully slow that sometimes Mikey wondered if his brother’s balls were as blue as his bandana.

Leonardo had not uttered a complaint; in fact he relished the challenge of it. The opportunity to prove he was a good man for their beloved _hogosha_ , so then at the end when he reached that age of nineteen she would have no doubts about her choice. He would make his love clear to her, because he did sincerely love April O’Neil.

 Which was why what was happening to him right now has turned his most treasured night into his worst.

April stared in shock and utter disappointment as her beautiful blue-eyed turtle was currently in the _hashi_ with Raphael. They had had a fight; a long, brutal stupid fight that trashed the kitchen and caused a well-stocked pantry to go to waste. Food that had been carefully saved for their Mutation Day and enough to successfully feed four giant turtles and rat were trampled. Splinter didn’t even yell, merely pointed to the dojo to begin the _hashi_.

Leonardo had been ready to do or say anything, promise everything and beg not to do the _hashi_ that day. Today was the day he and April would finally be together. The patient waiting, the hot searching kisses, the tender fumbling and practiced caresses were finally going to culminate to this one perfect night.

Splinter had been unsympathetic. Even when April came to fetch Leo and saw the devastation, he merely told her that a poor decision had been made and Leonardo would have to suffer the consequences.

Leo couldn’t bear it, being stuck in his position and seeing the excitement in her eyes die. She looked at him, upset. He had failed her, failed to show maturity, failed to have control. FAILED on the day when he could not.

April bite her lip hard and left abruptly with a hurried good night.

The _hashi_ had nothing on the torture his mind was inflicting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ice cream was the only cure to the bitter disappointment of the evening. April had planned to get LAID tonight and her man decided that duking it out with his brother took precedence.

“Chocolate sauce or Bailey’s?” Mikey offered, sitting on the sofa beside her.

“Yes.” She replied sadly offering up her half gallon of ice cream that she’d been eating out of.

“You sure?” Donnie asked sitting on the floor beside her. ”The combination of sugar and liquor might result in-”

“-At this point Donnie I welcome an overdose of sugar and liquor.” She replied as Mikey upended both bottles of syrup into her tub of ice cream.

“I’m sorry about your evening.” Donnie said genuinely sympathetic. ”I know Leo’s sorry.”

“Yeah! When we left the lair he looked like someone had killed his puppy.” Mikey chimed in.

April moaned in misery and sunk into her sofa cushions. “Why tonight? Of all the nights!”

“Why ever? Trust me, Mikey and I have seen dozens of Leo vs Raph fights. At this point its old news.”

“How do you two cope?” She asked before sadly sampling a liquor thick spoonful.

Mikey and Donnie shared a look and shrugged. “We follow the three D’s. Dive in, Divert or Disappear.”

“If we get there early enough we can dive in and break it up-”

“- If there’s something we can do or say that can change the tension then we divert-”

“- But if it reaches a point where things are getting loud we just disappear until they get over themselves.”

The guys speak with years of experience and while it made sense to April it still didn’t put her in a better mood. “I’d thought they’d find a better way to deal with each other by now.”

Mikey grinned “Those two? Nah, it’s practically family tradition. Pizza, Ninjitsu, Leo vs. Raph. Tradition!” He adds with a dramatic flourish of his hand.

Her ice cream was melting fast, but she didn’t care as she took another spoonful. “I thought Leo was more mature than that.” She muttered.

“Oh hey, no girl, don’t think like that.” Mikey straightened up, sparkling blue eyes now dead serious. “Leo is the man. He’s solid.”

“Yeah, trust me, he doesn’t let it usually get this far. He’s the leader for a reason and really we wouldn’t follow him if we didn’t trust him completely.” Donnie said resting a large hand on her shoulder. “Every time something went wrong Leo would take the blame, even when it wasn’t his fault. He can guilt trip himself for days and I bet you anything that right now Leo is beating himself up harsher than anyone else could.”

“You make him happy!” Mikey exclaimed eagerly. “You make him stupid happy.”

April smiled despite herself. Leonardo, her happy Leonardo.

“You’re good for him. He’s not always so…..solemn.” Donnie adds. “He’s going to make it up to you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Comforted by the two sweetest ninja turtles ever, April polished off half of her ice cream, tupperwared the meal she had worked on, went to the bathroom to wash and toss on her softest pajamas and allowed Mikey to tuck her into bed. He managed to sing “Soft Kitty” fairly decently before he and Donnie made their exit. Alcohol and sugar lulled her into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seven hours in the _hashi_ and cleaning the mess in the kitchen resulted in Leonardo being at her apartment at 2 o’clock in the morning when 6:30 in the evening before had been the agreed upon time and the seconds had dragged like a physical pain. Donatello and Mikey had reassured him that they had explained the situation and she was safely tucked in bed. They had stepped in when he dropped the ball and while he thanked them he couldn’t help but feel bitter.

As for Raph, well it rather settled itself. Leo refused to talk to him throughout the _hashi_ and the cleaning. The utter silence, lack of eye contact, the disappointment he saw in both his brother’s and April’s face weighed heavy on the largest turtle. Before Leo took off, Raph apologized.

“I’m sorry. I was being a jealous jerk and I hurt you both.” He heaved deeply. “I wasn’t thinking and I’m sorry.”

Leo had nodded and promised to let April know before rushing out of the lair.

Without great difficulty he snuck in through the window into her dark apartment. He noted everything was in its place before going to the bedroom.

She was this slender lump lovingly wrapped into bed and the sight of her pulled on every protective bone in his body. He knelt down beside her bed so he can look at her. Her face was clear of any make-up; he can faintly smell a trace of alcohol and toothpaste. He reached out to touch her hair, remembering that it had been washed and curled for the occasion.

He was a pathetic ninja turtle in love that screwed up his chance to finally make love. No point in waking her up and annoying her further. Leo settled himself comfortably on his knees beside her bed ready to spend the night there until she woke up and he could apologize properly for his sorry behavior.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When April woke up she was greeted with a glass of water and a contrite boyfriend. He was kneeling beside her; his blue eyes the largest and saddest she had ever seen them. Good Lord, he did look like someone had ripped his heart out and even though she was still a little resentful she knew she would not allow him to be so miserable.

“Oh Leo-”

“I am sorry. Please tell me what to do.” His words spilled out over hers. “I swear I can do it better.”

April’s heart suddenly doubled over at the sincere plea in his voice. “Leo there’s nothing-”

“There has to be something!” He protested suddenly grabbing her hands and grasping them firmly.

Frustrated, she yanked her hands free and before Leo could misunderstand she throws herself at him, wrapping her arms firmly around his thick neck. She kissed him roughly before saying breathlessly, “There’s nothing you need to do, Leonardo. It’s alright. We’re not going anywhere.”

“We’re not?” He asked, large green arms wrapping around her slender frame.

“Nope.” She said, tracing the edge of his lower lip with a manicured finger. “You’ll have to try harder to pry me from your side.”

Leo kissed the finger that touched him before responding. “Trust me I will never try that.”

“I do trust you.” April replied before claiming his mouth again for a better kiss. Leo, feeling the stress finally ease, sank his thick fingers in her hair and returned her seductive affection with growing need. A huge weight just came off his chest. He hadn’t lost his girl; his beautiful _hogosha_ still loved him.

Her quick clever hands found the weakness in his gear; not even hearing his swords hit the ground jarred him from returning her affection. “Do you still want to?”

“I planned to have the day off.” April replied against his mouth before drawing back. “Do you have any business at home?” She asked as she casually wiggled out of her pajamas.

The wiggling was distracting, her breasts were distracting, oh hell that delightful space between those slender thighs were-

“No, none. April….April just….” Leo stuttered; blue eyes glued, control slipping fast.

April smiled triumphantly. Lord she loved her man and she got him where she wanted him. Well almost.

She grabbed him by the front of his shell and dragged him onto the bed. “Come here.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no sex, but I got another fic with sex so don't worry it balances out.


End file.
